Is This Goodbye
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: What if Annabeth decided to become a huntresss? How will everyone react. Will percy cheer her on or try to forget about her? Frist story so please be nice. I will accept flames that will help me become better at writting. But not evil comments either.
1. Chapter 1

Is This Goodbye?

Annabeth's POV

This was a big decision for me. Either I became a huntress or I didn't. The sky looked lifeless and sad. Just the way I felt. The cloud forming shapes trying to mock me. Percy looked at me with a terrified expression.

The words were stuck in my chest. I, daughter of Athena Godess of Wisdom, didn't know what to do for once. "Well?", asked Artemis. Thalia gave me the thumbs up and Grover gave me a sad smile.

I sighed. " Yes", I said. Artemis smiled and made me say the pledge. As soon as I was done Percy looked down. My heart broke and I couldn't breath. Everything felt wrong and right at the same time. " Oh my Gods Annabeth this is going be great!", exclaimed Thalia. "

"Yeah I hope so", I whispered. After everyone left and I was alone with Percy, he decided to break the silence.

"Is this goodbye then?", he asked. His eyes were red and it was unusual because he never cries. I sighed.

" Y-yea." He looked at me and said " No matter what you decision was I'll always cheer you on Wise Girl". He gave me a fake grin and walked off.

I cried silently to myself as I walked to Thalia's Tree. I saw all the huntresses waiting for me and I gave them a fake smile. I looked at my camp one last time and smiled- a real smile. I grabbed my knife and ran with the huntresses to get ready for my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N/

I really hate author's note but this is very important. I really don't have any ideas for this story and not many reviews. I will keep going if anybody gives me good ideas and at least get 10 reviews. Just 10! Should I do Percy's POV? Help me out.

Music4evaxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hurt

Percy's POV

I woke up panting. It was one of those dreams again. I looked around my cabin and sighed. Everything was just as I left it the night before. Socks on the floor, wrappers, shoes, etc. I got dressed quickly and took Riptide with me.

As I got out of my cabin, I noticed everything was normal outside as well. Campers running around, training, some little kids fooling around. Nothing to worry about. When I reached the Dinning pavillion ( I think that's how you spell it J) everyone was already seated and were chatting away.

After scrapping some food in the fire I sat down and ate my breakfast. I looked over at the Athena table and noticed Annabeth looking down at her food without eating. She looked pale and sad and confused at the same time.

I got up and walked over to her. "Hey Annabeth! What's up?" She looked at me and sighed. This was not the Annabeth I was used to. Something was definitely wrong. " Whats wrong Annabeth? I can tell something is up."

" It's nothing Percy. I got to go, see ya around." With that she left. I couldn't believe this. What happened to the usually cheerful Annabeth?

As I was heading to the archery arena I felt a punch in my back. I turned around and was face to face with the one and only Thalia Grace.

" Hey seaweed Brain! How's life?", she grinned. I smiled at my old friend. It's been a while since the huntresses came to visit.

" Hey Thalia. Its been good. You?" " Ah you know just going from place to place", she chuckled.

As I was talking to her I couldn't help but notice Artemis talking to Annabeth. What would she need to say anything to Annabeth? " Percy? Anybody in that think head?", asked Thalia.

" Um ill be right back". I walked over to them and found Thalia next to me as well.

" Hello My lady is something the matter?", asked Thalia. Wow what a different personality.

" No not at all. I was just here to ask Annabeth about becoming a huntress. Her mother has asked me to invite her to join us. She said she will be proud. I sent her a message last night and I was here for my answer."

No No and NO. This couldn't be the reason why Annabeth was confused about. Is she actally thinking about it?I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me as well but then turned her eyes to Artemis.

"Well?", asked the Goddess. Annabeth looked uneasy so she looked at Thalia. She gave her a Thumbs up and Grover appeared out of nowhere and gave her a sad smile. Her eyes finally landed on me and I mouthed a no. Her eyes started to water and she turned away. I couldn't help the feelings growing inside me. I felt so much hurt and abandonment. But this was Annabeth we were talking about and I decided to cheer her on.

" Yes", whispered Annabeth. She said the pledge and Thalia and The goddess walked away. Me and Annabeth were alone. " Soi is this goodbye?" I asked. " I guess so", she said. " well I will always be here for you", I said. I wanted to hold her but that wouldn't help things. It will just hurt us both some more.

I walked off and regretted it. What if I never saw her again? What if she forget about me? I couldn't help but let some tears fall. Yes me, the great savior of Olympus, was crying. I felt as if my world was crumbling all around me. Losing her was really hard right now I couldn't help but think about how it will feel later.

That night I couldn't sleep. Annabeth was gone for good. I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing. This was harder than saving the world. I fell asleep thinking about Annabeth. My Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO. Thank you for the nice reviews! I will try to update a lot.**

Surprise

Annabeth's POV

I walked around the forest thinking about what I was about to do. Last night Artemis announced that we were going to visit camp. At first I was so exited I nearly jumped off my seat. But then I remembered the last time I was there. It's been 2 years. It seemed like it was millions of years ago.

I was happy about seeing Grover, Chiron, all the campers, even _him. _I shook my head and kept on walking. These past two years have been nothing but _hell._ It wasn't the moving around or finding food. It was my anxiety. Every single all I could think of was _him. _I sighed. My heart felt as if it had been shattered. I never thought that I would ever feel this way. It was revolting.

" Annabeth!" I turned around and found a very out of breath Thalia. " Um are you alright?", I asked.

"No! I had to come and chase you over here! Why in the name of Hades' socks are you in here all alone?"

" I was just walking around, you know getting my thoughts straight."

She looked at me for a second and then she understood. She nodded and walked off. " By the way we are leaving!", she called out. It was time. Time for me to choose: staying as a huntress or go back to camp. I sighed. Maybe I'll make my mind up on the way.

On the way there I noticed lots of things. The place we were running by was amazing. A beautiful lake with a waterfall, huge trees, and little animals. It was like living in a fairytale. The wind past by my face stroking my jaw, cheekbone, eyelids, my whole face. I smiled happily and thought about my old adventures with Thalia and Luke.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't noticed we were already at camp. It looked completely the same as it did two years ago. Strawberry fields, Big house, Archery, cabins, thee lake. I sighed happily as I entered my old home.

Artemis and Thalia went to the Big House to announce our visit. While the huntresses settled in the Artemis cabin I decided to look around. I found satyrs in the strawberry fields playing soothing music, nymphs chasing satyrs. I laughed. Some things never did change.

The cabins were all in a U shape as always. Campers ran around laughing and having fun. Some Aphrodite girls sat on their cabin steps painting their nails. Typical. Demeter kids grew plants around their cabin windows, and the Apollo campers sang beautiful music. I felt so much peace in my heart. Everything was it should be. My beautiful home was fine all these years. I grinned for the first time in years. Watching this scene made all my worries go away. As if everything I was worrying about was just really dumb.

I walked past the sword arena and stopped. It was _him._ Percy. I finally allowed myself to think his name. He looked the same. Jet black hair. Sea green eyes. Happy. He was fighting a dummy and everything he hit it he would grin to himself. Typical seaweed brain.

" Percy!", yelled a voice. I recognized that voice well. "Hey", he said. She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. I felt a pang of jealousy. I was shocked at myself. I was not one to be jealous. Then, she came closer to him and kissed him. The worst part of all was that he kissed her back. I felt a pain in my heart. This paint was worse compared to the one I felt before. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he kissed her. I just couldn't believe Percy kissed _Rachel._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Own PJO or the song. Thank you so much for the nice reviews! **

Hidden Feelings

Annabeth's POV

During dinner that night, Chiron announced our visit. All the campers stared at us as we walked inside the pavillion. I felt so many eyes on me and whispers like _" Oh look it's Annabeth!" or " Told ya she'll be back."_ We finally made it to the Artemis table and sat down.

Everyone turned back to their sibling and started chatting. The whole time I had my eyes on my plate. I wasn't that hungry and I didn't want to find out if somebody was looking at me again.

The huntresses didn't look uncomfortable. They talked happily to each other, made jokes, acted the same as usual. I looked over at Thalia and found her talking to and Apollo camper.

Dinner ended soon after that and everyone went back to their schedules. I decided to go to the Athena cabin and check on my siblings. I knocked on the door and a little girl opened it. I have never seen her before so she must've a new camper.

" Hi! My name's Alyssa. Are you a daughter of Athena?"

" Yeah. I'm Annabeth. I was here to check on my siblings. May I come in?" She let me in and found the cabin a little different than before. The library wasn't on the middle on the cabin, it was now towards the back. The bunks were still in its place but I noticed each bunk had a little book shelve. All of them had books piled nicely in them and some campers were in front of them choosing what to read.

I walked towards the back and found Malcom sitting on his bunk. He must've heard my footsteps because he looked up and his eyes widened. "Annabeth? Woah it's been so long. How are you?"

I smiled. " I'm fine. Everything's great." He smiled warmly at me and whistled to the other campers. They came running in started hugging the Hades out of me. They greeted me so warmly and happily that I remembered what it was like to have a family. Sure the huntresses were great company, but I never got that close to them. I talked often to them but it wasn't the same as having your siblings near you.

We chatted happily and I told them about being a huntresses. They seemed really interested and kept on asking me questions. After I was done the little ones told me what I had missed. I noticed how smart they really were. Obviously they were kids of Athena but they talked in a really advanced way.

After that I left the cabin and decided to back by the lake. I sighed. I really did miss this place. The beautiful sea green water, the sand as it touches your toes. I smiled. It was really peaceful. So beautiful. I laid down and closed my eyes. I was drifting to sleep when I saw a felt creep over me. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of sea green eyes.

I bolted right up and faced him. He looked chocked at my reaction but still smiled. It was the same smile I used to love. The smile that made me feel like home. I couldn't do anything but smile back.

"Hey Wise girl! What's up?", he smiled a cocky smile. This guy really was an idiot. In a nice way. He acted like nothing completely happened. As if everything was just like the old days. I shook my head and answered him. " It's been good and what about you, seaweed brain?"

He grinned at me and put his hand through his hair. " It's been great." He sounded more mature than the 16 year old I had last seen. But I bet you that he still the same annoying kelp head he has always been. For a second everything felt like it always did. Me and Percy. Good friends. The word friend hurt me. It hurt me like a sword going through my heart. Sure we were friends before, but after declaring our feelings to each other it wasn't easy to think about us being just _friends. _I guess I got caught up in my thoughts again because he started calling my name. " Hey are you all right?"

" Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I guess that telling him that wasn't the best choice because he looked really worried. Leave it to Percy to worry. " It's nothing", I reassured him. We walked in silence for a few minutes and I had to admit. It was really awkward. Usually between us it was really normal but now. No Completely awkward. When we got to the cabins I saw Rachel walking by. She turned around and walked towards us.

" Hey Perce. Annabeth? Wow it's been so long.", she smiled a fake smile. "Hey RED. Yeah it is", I said with a cold voice. I wasn't one to really keep grudges but this girl got to me. She made me so furious. I clenched my fists and tried to calm myself down.

"Percy do you want to sit together during the sing-along?", she asked. He smiled at her and shifted from one foot to another. Why was he acting so uncomfortable? " Sure. Why not?" , he smiled at her again. " Percy do you want to practice sword fighting again?" Since when does she swordfight? " Sure. Let's go. See ya later Annabeth." He grabbed her hand and they walked off. Rachel turned around and smirked at me. I clenched my fists again and felt smoke come out of my ears.

" She really is irritating", said a voice. I turned around and found a boy about my age looking at me. He had piercing blue eyes. Just like Thalia's, brown hair, and really tall. " You must be Annabeth. The Athena campers seem really happy about your visit. By the way I'm Ben." He held out his hand and I shook it.

" I'm Annabeth. Well you already know that." I smiled. " By the way who's your godly parent?", I asked.

" Zeus", he grinned. Figures. Same electric blue eyes. " You mst be Thalia's new sibling then."

" Yeah. I just met her a few hours ago. She seems pretty cool." I smiled. They are so going to get along.

The bell for the sing-along ranged and we walked towards the area. We sat down next to Thalia. The Apollo campers started playing their instruments. Their fingers moved swiftly and the music started out as a hum but got louder and louder. Some Apollo girl singed the song _" I can get used to it" by the Veronicas._

" _You make me breakfast in bed. _

_When I'm mixed up in my head.._

_You wake me up with a kiss _

_I could get used to this._

_You think I Look the best._

_When my hair is a mess…_

_I can't believe you exit_

_And I can get used to this._

_Because I know your too good to be true_

_I must have done something good to meet you._

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming over me _

_With you it all comes naturally,_

_Lost the reflex to resist _

_And I can get used to this._

_You like the songs I write_

_You like the movies I like.._

_There must be some kind of twist_

_But I can get used to this_

_You listen to me when I'm depressed _

_It doesn't seem to make you like me less oh_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss _

_And I can get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming over me _

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I can get used to this_

_If there's a dark side of you_

_I haven't seen it_

_Every good thing you do seems_

_Like you mean it…_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss _

_And I can get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming over me _

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I can get used to this_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I can get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed _

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me up with a kiss_

_And I can get used to this."_

Everyone clapped for her and some people whistled. I looked over at Rachel and Percy and found her big head on his shoulder. During the song she was singing and he looked at her once in a while and smiled. I sighed.

" The as pretty good wasn't it?", asked Ben.

"Yeah, she has a good voice." Thalia looked at me and told me Artemis needed to see me.

I walked over to the Big house and sat down in front of her. "Yes My lady?" She looked at me and sighed sadly." Annabeth. There is something I must tell you. You were a very good huntress. Hard working, got along with others. I am very proud of you. But it seems that you aren't fit to be a huntress.

I was shocked. I was out of the hunt? I didn't even do anything! " My lady I didn't do anything at all. May I ask why am being kicked out." She sighed. " Well it seems that you have fallen for the son of Poseidon. I have had other huntresses developing feelings while being in the hunt and it doesn't end well. You should take it as a favor." She smiled warmly at me and disappeared.

I walked back to my back and stopped at the door. What did she mean by _take this as a favor? _I had been a good huntress and all. But she was right. I do love Percy. I don't want to keep on being miserable. She noticed the these two years I have never lost my feelings towards him. She took the chance to let me go.

I smiled. Maybe this might be a second chance. Maybe not with Percy. But to start over. To become a little better at sword fighting. To stay close to my siblings. Go back to my old life. I smiled again and opened the door to my cabin. I laid down in my bunk and closed my eyes. I thought about everything that happened today. And for two years I actually had a good nights sleep.

**Well that was Ch. 4. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know she is kinda OCC. I have some questions I must ask you guys. Should I pair her up with Ben for a few? Just to add more drama? Should I add some Thalico? And most importantly should I make them go on a quest? Give me your answers in a review. And if you have any questions ask me and I'll answer them here. Thank you ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO. **

The Lost Chariot

Annabeth's POV

I opened my eyes and found an empty cabin. I looked at the clock on the side of my bunk. _11:30! _I ran to the bathroom and changed into my camp t-shirt , shorts, and my high top black converse. I had already missed breakfast and am not going to miss archery.

When I got there everyone was already practicing. I found some of the huntresses shooting arrows and throwing knifes to dummies. Campers were fighting each other and fooled around. I walked over to Thalia and started conversation.

" Hey Thals. What I did I miss?", I asked.

" Oh nothing. Just breakfast." I noticed that she was really focused in trying to hit the bulls-eye. I got my sword out and went to practice with Malcom. He was a really good fighter and I noticed he got stronger.

I practiced with Thalia as well and then we went to the pavillion. We grabbed our food and made our scarify to the gods. When I sat down in the Athena table my siblings raised their eye brows." Aren't you a huntress?"

" I got kicked out", I admitted. They started at me then shrugged and kept on eating. When I was done I got up and was about to leave when I heard an explosion. I looked over to the fire and found a girl laying on the floor. Me and some campers ran to see if she was all right, but what we saw was too shocking.

There in front of her was a huge mark made of fire. The girl looked terrified at it and some campers were asking each other how that was possible. Usually when half-bloods get claimed the sign of their godly parent appears over their head. But in this case, the sign of Apollo was burned into the floor.

Chiron galloped over here and looked concerned. What was shocking as well was that most Apollo kids had blonde hair. The girl had really black hair and blue eyes. Campers whispered to each other asking who she was.

" Annabeth please bring her to the Big House. We have to explaining to do."

" What just happened?" , asked the girl. She looked pale and confused. I sighed. " We'll find out soon."

So the girl's name was Andrea. She was 13 years old and was just brought this morning to camp by a satyr named Jace. She told us that she was an orphan and never met her parents before. She already knew about the gods and monster since that was explained to her this morning. But Chiron looked concerned about something else.

" I must explained a very important matter to you. Apollo's chariot has been lost and he refuses to share one with Artemis. If we don't find it in time the whole world with be covered in darkness. Andrea, you are the one who will be going in a quest to retrieve it".

" W-why me? I just got to camp and am already being sent on a quest! I don't even know how to use a sword!"

Chiron sighed. " Annabeth dear, the reason why I asked you to come is because I want you to go on this quest with Andrea. You child- he looked at Andy- will have to choose tree other people to go on this quest with you."

Me and Andrea walked out of the Big house into the cabin area. She looked scared so I decided to talk to her. " It'll be okay. You must choose wisely."

" Choose what?" she asked confused.

" Choose who is going to go with us on the quest."

That night Chiron asked all the camp leaders to meet in the Big House. By that time Andrea had made many friends so she will hopefully know who to choose.

" Andrea you must know tell us who your choices are."

" Annabeth is coming. I choose Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.

Ben, Son of Zeus."

She looked like she was thinking hard and finally answered." And Percy, Son Of Poseidon." I was shocked. Percy? Why him? Out of all the people why him? I sighed. Well I was just going to get used to the idea.

" I would like it if all of you went tomorrow to see our Oracle, Rachel to ask for a prophecy. Now you may all leave."

I walked to my cabin thinking about our quest. I wondered what the prophecy might say.

I looked over to Percy and found him heading to his cabin. I sighed and turned the knob on the door. I closed my eyes and went inside.

**I know it's kind of short. I would like it if you guys could give me ideas for the prophecy. That would be amazing. Thank you**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO. Thank you for everyone who keeps reviewing my story. It really means a lot. Special thanks to Hopee2 for the prophecy. It was amazing and I thank you so much. Now on with the story.**

The Prophecy

Annabeth's POV

I woke extra this morning. I got at least 5 hours of sleep last night. This prophecy was really getting to me. Why would someone steal Apollo's Chariot?

Once I finished changing I ran out the door to the Big House. I guess Andrea was worried as well, because she sat in the porch chewing her finger nails.

" Is everything al right", I asked.

" Well yeah. I just a little nervous that's all." I turned around and found Thalia, Ben, and Percy walking towards us.

" Well are you guys ready?", asked Thalia.

" Yeah", me and Andy said in unison.

We sighed and went inside. We found were hoping to find Chiron here but he was nowhere in sight. And were was the Reddish Nightmare? I'm sure she is not in the attic. Though that would be a great to place her in. "I'll look for her", said Percy.

But before he could leave Chiron came galloping with Rachel at his side. She looked like she just woke up and didn't want to be here. It was her job after all.

Andy -since it was hr quest- walked over to Rachel and asked for a prophecy.

Rachel stayed still for a moment and then her eyes turned green. Green smoke came out of her mouth and she said:

" _Five Half-Bloods Will Embark On a Journey_

_To retrieve a chariot of Sun God Worthy_

_They will find the thief in famous land_

_Water and Wisdom must uncover it_

_Hand in hand."_

Once she was done She collapsed in Chiron arms.

" Well we know there is five of us. We are going to retrieve the chariot but what did she mean by _Famous land?_", Asked Ben.

" Well it has to be here somewhere in the United States."

I suddenly got an idea. " I think I know what it meant. _Famous Land. _Where do usually people go to get a career as a singer or artist? Which place get lots of tourists? California. The thief might be in California."

They stared at me. " Well she kind of has a point. California is also sometimes known as famous land.", said Thalia.

" But what does it mean by _Water and Wisdom must uncover it hand in hand?", _asked Andy. All their eyes turned on me and Percy.

" Well obviously water means Percy. And wisdom means Annabeth. So it may mean that both of you will take a huge part on this quest.", said Thalia.

Me and Percy? Does it mean we are going to have to become friends again? I sighed. If that's the only way, well I guess I'll just go on with it.

Chiron came back to tell us to get some breakfast. We were leaving tonight so we still had to go on with our schedules. I don't think anyone will pay much attention in practice.

Everyone in the dinning pavilion was already seated and chatting away. We got our food and burn the sacrifice for the gods. _Athena. Please let me figure out what am supposed to do. _I went to the Athena table and sat down. My siblings chatted happily but I didn't feel like making conversation.

I ate slowly thinking about the prophecy. What if me and Percy can't push our problems aside? I only talked to him once in the past few days. He barley looks at me and they want us to retrieve the chariot together?

When I finished eating I went to the arena. I practiced for a while and then went into my cabin. I wanted to get my duffel bag ready for the quest. I stuffed some clothes, important papers, and my bow and arrow that Artemis had given me.

When I was done I went for a walk in the strawberry fields. I found many satyrs being chased by nymphs and some where laying down taking a nap, or playing music.

I kept on walking and found Percy sitting down. "What are you doing here, seaweed brain?", I said. Was I even allowed to call him that now?

" Oh nothing, Wise girl.", he said grinning. " So I heard you got kicked out of the hunt", he stated.

"Yeah. It's true.", I said. I shrugged. I sat down and looked around. The only thing we could hear where the far away sounds of campers practicing and the music the satyrs played.

I felt eyes on me and I turned around and found Percy staring at me. " Annabeth", he whispered. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my rib cage. My hands were getting sweaty and I mentally cursed myself for acting so childish.

He grabbed my hand without tearing his gaze from me. His eyes were boring into mine and I caught my breath. He was getting closer and I let out a small gasp.

In just a few seconds I felt his lips touch mine. Memories flooded back to me. Our first kiss. This felt like our first kiss again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. We broke apart and he caressed my cheek. I blushed red and took a deep breath. Why was I acting so childish?

" Annabeth. I miss you. I really do. Everything's so hard right now I really don't know what I'm supposed to do."

" Percy". I said. I didn't get to finish what I was Thalia ran towards us telling us it was time to go.

This time Percy walked away to a different direction. I caught a glimpse and found Rachel hugging him tightly. I sighed sadly. If he cared about me why is he still with Rachel?

I knew he cared about her too. But deep down maybe just maybe he still loved me like he used to. I smiled to myself but had to remember not to put my hopes up. That may have meant nothing to him. That kiss might have been nothing, but to me it was everything.

I went to my cabin and grabbed my duffel bag. I ran to Thalia's tree and found everyone was already there. We looked at the camp once more and headed to California.

**That was kind of short. But OMG Percy and Annabeth kissed! I needed to put in a Percabeth scene. But there is still much more drama to come. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO. Jamie Lynn is ...It's character. Now on with the story.**

The Quest

Annabeth's POV

The grey New York sky looked furious. I guess the Gods were still arguing with each other. The city looked a little dark and people wondered what was going on.

Argus drove quickly trying to get us to the docks on time. We had decided that we will get to California by ship. It might have been a really bad idea for some of us but it was all we could come up with at the time.

" Stop here Argus", said Thalia. He parked in the sidewalk and we got off. We said our goodbyes and he nodded. He couldn't talked because it's said he has an eye on his tongue.

We raced towards a ship that seemed empty. We were really tired but we needed to run. If we didn't get the chariot back on time, we were doomed.

"Annabeth watch out!", screamed Percy. He tackled me to the ground and asked if I was all right. I got up and noticed four hellhounds were standing before us.

I grabbed my sword and ran towards one. It jumped up and I ran the other way. Once I was far enough for him not to see me I ran towards his back. I did a jump and landed on his back. It roared and started shaking so I would fall off.

I grabbed my sword and stabbed it. Yellow dust flew everywhere and I landed on my feet. I looked over at my friends and they were still fighting. I went over to Andy and helped her fight it off.

When they finished I looked over at Percy and saw get had a cut on his cheek. I flinched. It looked really deep. He noticed me staring and just shrugged. I sighed.

Once we got to the ship we looked around trying to see if any mortals were around. We didn't find any so we meet in the top floor. " All right Percy. You're the son of Poseidon you know the sea pretty well. You'll be first to drive the ship and we'll take turns.", said Ben.

Percy nodded. " The girls will take watch for any monsters".

The night I had a demigod dream.

_I was walking by this hotel. It looked old and abandoned. Not a single soul was here. I walked and walked for what seemed like hours until I heard voices._

" _we must change our location", said a girl._

" _No! that would take longer. We must stay put."_

_I opened the door and peeked inside. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes around our age was standing talking to somebody I couldn't see. I moved to the right to take a look at the other person. _

_It was a woman . She looked furious and strong. She had black eyes and a evil look. She yelled at the girl telling her that she was worthless._

"_Jamie Lynn you mustn't fail me. We finally got our hands on Apollo's chariot and we can't loose it. We must keep it so all the light will disappear forever. "_

"_Yes My Lady. I understand. I heard they sent another daughter of Apollo to retrieve it."_

" _I heard. But listen child. You mustn't let that get to you. You must fight your half sibling off. You must."_

_Jami was a daughter of Apollo? I never saw her at camp and she didn't look like a daughter of the Sun God. I was getting worried. What if this girl hurt Andy? She barley hit the hellhound back there how was she supposed to fight this powerful half-blood off?_

" _Annabeth! Annabeth!"_

I woke up panting. I looked around and found everyone staring at me. Why in the name of Hades' underpants were they here?

" What's going on?" , I asked.

"Well you were screaming and get on whispering " We have to get it back". Now what's going on with _you?" _

I sighed. " I had this dream. I was in this abandoned hotel. It looked completely empty. I heard voices and found a daughter of Apollo named Jamie Lynn talking to this woman. They were saying that we couldn't bare to lose Apollo's chariot."

" J-Jamie Lynn?", asked Andy. She looked terrified. "Yeah you know her?"

" She was my best friend. We knew each other since kinder garden. Then she moved to New York last year and I never saw her again."

I stared at her. If she knew Jamie, maybe she could make her see sense. I shook my head. Luke didn't listen to me. Until the end, he killed himself to save Olympus. What if this was the same?

I kept to myself about Jamie having to fight Andy. If I said anything, I would just make Andy really scared.

"What time is it?", I asked.

" It's morning. You slept through the whole night until now. We are in West Virginia. Still a long way to go. And not to make you worry but, we are going to have to find another way to get to California."

"Why?", I asked Thalia.

"Well The water is way too wild. Percy cant calm it down. Seems his dad is really upset. Apollo has been arguing all this time and it's annoying the Gods."

I sighed. " Well what's the plan?"

They explained to me what we were going to do. We would get off in the port in Kentucky and from there we would have to drive. It was really stupid. It could take us days!

I wasn't really hungry so after I changed I went to get some air. My brain filled with thoughts. This was getting to me. I closed my eyes and prayed to my mom to guide me. To give me a sign of what I was supposed to do.

I opened my eyes and made my way to the others. I heard yelling and screaming.

I ran and found Thalia clutching her arm and cussing in greek. She was pissed. Percy looked furious and Ben was angry.

" What happened?", I screamed.

"Monsters. And some demigods. They came and attacked us."

" How is that possible? I didn't hear anything. I was gone for just a few minutes!"

" 10 minutes exact. It doesn't take that long for a group of monsters to attack."

I looked around. "Where's Andy?"

They looked at me. Percy sighed angrily. What was going on?

"Annabeth. They took her. They took Andy."

**Cliffhanger! Anyways That was it for this chapter. Lets give an applause for I'...It.'s character Jamie! Review and tell me what else you would like to see in this story. What will happen to Andy? Will they save her? And what about the chariot? Will our be able heroes save us this time?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO. Percabeth in chapter. Yay! **

Kidnapped

Annabeth's POV

Oh My Gods. Andy's gone. This was impossible. This cant happen. She isn't skilled at any fighting and they took her?

" We are going to get her back. The chariot is going to have to wait.", said Ben.

That was it. I had enough. First Luke. Now this girl named Jamie. Why would they betray their parents? I just didn't get it. I never got to see my mother frequently but I didn't go and stole something and try destroying the world.

" Alright. We'll get her back. But.. How do we know where she is?", asked Thalia.

" They couldn't have gotten that far. We must hurry!", I yelled.

After that comment, Percy took off and started driving the ship. Ben looked at maps trying to find short cuts. Thalia contacted the huntresses to tell them somebody was in trouble. I ran to my dorm looking for my sword. I needed to get ready. I felt a fight coming up.

I was very surprised at Percy. We got to Kentucky super fast. At the moment we were running down the street. Mortals that walked by looked at us weirdly, but we didn't care. We have to save our friend. That was our goal.

I looked at Percy and smiled. He was a really good friend. When someone was in trouble he would help them. He always worried about everyone. He was so sweet. My legs went numb. I could barley stand. We had been running for a while and I was also out of breath.

We knew we couldn't get to where we were going in a hours. It could take a day. Ben decided that we should rest. We entered a hotel and Thalia said she will talk to the receptionist. I don't know how she did it, but she got them to agree to let us stay.

Me and Thalia shared a room and Percy and Ben shared another. I through my duffel bag in my bed and went to the restroom.

The warm water calmed my muscles down. My skin felt warm and soft. The water ran down my spine and made me shiver. My mind wandered off and I was getting tired. I couldn't fall asleep. I wet my face and got out.

I dried my wet, blonde hair and wrapped the warm towel around myself. I put on my shorts and a purple tank top. After tying my shoes I went outside. I needed some air. I found myself doing this frequently. It calmed me down.

On the top floor of the hotel, there was a little garden. I sat on a bench and looked at the dark sky. The stars shined on me and made my skin glow. I could count all the constellations. I thought about beautiful buildings I would make representing the stars. I smiled.

"Annabeth?"

I got up and found Ben standing next to me. "Hey Ben." I smiled.

" Are you alright? You seem stressed."

"I'm alright. Just thinking.", I said.

He sat down next to me and sighed. "They're beautiful aren't they? There's so many and what makes them so incredible is that they ate everywhere. They stretch all over the world. Everyone looks at the same sky."

Wow. That was kind of deep. I didn't know he was that kind of guy. Sure he was quiet and sweet. But he was also interesting. He was loyal to us even though we just met him. It was nice having a friend like that.

The cold air made me shiver. Ben noticed and wrapped his arm around me. I looked down uncomfortably. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't move.

I sighed. " So you like architecture?", he asked me.

" Yeah, I love it. I have many plans for the future.", I said smiling.

"I think that's amazing. I mean this world needs people like you. Following their dreams. Making the world a better place."

I stared at him. He must've felt my eyes on him because he turned around and gazed at me. I was really uncomfortable now. He still had his arm around me and was staring at me.

I felt him get close to me. _Too close to me. _I scooted back but he came closer.

"Enough!", I yelled. I shot right up but he grabbed my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I grabbed his hair trying to get him of but he got the wrong idea. He held me tightly and kissed me roughly. I tried shaking him off but it was impossible.

I hit his back but he wouldn't stop. I couldn't breath.

"HEY!", someone yelled.

The next thing happened too fast. All of the sudden he was off me. Percy grabbed him by the collar and punched him. Ben was really pissed. He grabbed Percy and hit him back. Percy yelled in pain. Since Ben was the son of Zeus I guess he also electrocuted him.

"STOP!", I screamed. I got my knife out and pointed it at Ben. "Leave him alone", I hissed.

Percy was an idiot. Ben tried to hit me so Percy grabbed him and started fighting with him again. Ben fought back. Percy kicked him and punched him in the gut and Ben aimed at his face.

I was getting scared. When will they stop? It was getting really bloody. I was going to run to get Thalia or stop them myself but then Thalia came in.

She grabbed Ben by the knee and punched him. Then she went over to Percy and electrocuted him.

"Hey!", yelled Percy.

He held his arm in pain.

"You two are acting like kids! Instead of helping out, you two are beating the crap out of each other! Now get your asses up NOW!".

My mouth hanged open. They bolted right up and faced Thalia. I never seen Thalia yelled like that before. It was well funny. Especially the way the two idiots listened.

Now what in the name of Hades happened?", she asked.

" Well, this idiot kiss-"

"I didn't do any-"

" Yeah you did!"

"Shut the hell up fish boy!"

"What", Percy hissed.

"ENOUGH!", me and Thalia yelled in unison.

" Ben get your ass to your room.", yelled Thalia.

"And you Kelp Head, I want you to go as well and shut your MOUTH! If I find out one of you two idiots is fighting, you will meet Hades literally."

Percy looked scared. He nodded and ran off.

"Idiots", I whispered.

I thanked Thalia and walked off. I found Percy sitting out the door. He looked at me and I gasped. His eye was bruised and his lip was swollen. I hated seeing him like this.

I knelt down and hugged him. "I'm sorry", I whispered.

It was all my fault. I'm the idiot. Not him. Me.

" It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I just cant believe that guy. What an idiot", he said.

I pulled away and looked at him. He wiped my face and I realized I was crying. He caressed my cheek and smiles sweetly at me.

He hugged me and then I felt his lips touch mine. This kiss felt right and sweet compared to Ben's kiss. But I pulled away.

" Percy. This isn't alright."

"W-why?", he asked.

"You're dating Rachel. This isn't fair to her." WHAT THE HADES? I don't care what's fair to her or not! What's wrong with me?

He sighed. " I know. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for going out with her even though I don't love her. I'm an idiot for letting you go two years ago."

" Percy. You aren't an idiot. And I love you too, but I don't like the fact that your going out with her."

"I know. I'm going to break up with her. Until then I cant go out with you."

"Yeah. Until then we can just be friends."

"Yeah. Your right." He smiled at me.

" I love you Wise Girl.", he whispered.

" I love you too SeaweedBrain."

**There you have it people! OMG I hate Ben! He is such a jerk. Poor Percy, but at least he got to kiss Annabeth. I had fun writing this chapter. But the best was the ending. Thank you for reading this. Review!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I sat on the can looking outside my window. It was a cold night and it was raining. We were in Nevada. Believe it or not we made it in three days. We took cab from cab but the fastest one was The Gray Sisters.

I looked to my right and found Thalia, Percy, and Ben whispering to each other. I wonder what they were saying.

The last three days had been rough. We didn't have much money so we had to starve today. Yesterday the rain was horrible. It was freezing cold. So cold my finger nails were purple. Thalia acted like she didn't care. Probably not. She was a huntress after all, so she was used to it.

"Here we are", said the driver. We paid him with the little money with had and got off. I put the hood of my jacket on and walked. _We're here. We'll get you back Andy. Don't worry. _

"The huntresses informed me that they saw Andy with some half-bloods walking inside an old hotel. They didn't go in because it was packed with monsters. But it was here in Nevada.", said Thalia.

Great. I sighed. " Did they tell you the name of it", I asked.

" Yeah. It was called _" Devil's Entrance". _

Ben chuckled. "That's a friendly name", he whispered.

Percy laughed along with him. That wasn't funny. They acted like nothing happened. I was really glad though. I didn't make to bring up another fight.

Me and Percy became close again. We were good friends. I was happy that he was there for me like all those years ago.

" You guys realize that once we get Andy back, we still cant go back home. We need the chariot. The sun is still missing. Things are dying. We have to hurry!", yelled Ben.

That got me running. They were still behind but I took off. I needed to do this. Everyone was counting on us. I wanted to save my family and friends. We weren't going to die this way.

My chest burned. The air was filled with gas and smoke. I closed my nose and mouth and tried to run faster. My legs were starting to go numb but I tried moving my body forward.

I looked behind and saw my friends doing the same. What was this chemicals? Who was doing this?

"Well, well, well", snarled voice. I stopped. I turned to my left and found a man glaring at us. He was dressed in Greek armor and had a long and pointy sword strapped to his thigh.

"Who are you?", hissed Thalia.

"I can't answer that. But I suppose your looking for your little friend. Bring her in, boys", he said grinning wickedly. His grin made him look evil.

I looked forwards and gasped. It was Andy. But she looked different. Bad different. She had bruises on her arms, a deep cut on her cheek and forehead, and terrified eyes.

"What did you do to her?", yelled Ben. Thalia and Percy looked furious. I felt the same. How dare them do this to our friend!

The man chuckled. " You amuse me. You really do."

Andy whimpered. I noticed she was being capture by two _dracaena _and the were grinning. They loved seeing demigods suffer.

"Help me", I heard her whisper.

"SILENCE!", yelled the man. Andy cried. Who wouldn't be scared of this psycho?

" Now. I want all of you to follow me."

We followed him inside the hotel. It looked empty, abandoned. I noticed it looked a little like the hotel from my dreams. The thief was probably in one just like this one in California.

I looked at Thalia and she was thinking hard. She turned to me and mouthed " I think I got a plan".

We entered a long wide room. It looked like a ball room. It had long ceilings and beautiful lights hanging from it. A huge staircase was in the very back. But it wasn't a room where Cinderella would dance in. It looked dark and evil. Spider webs hanged everywhere. The only light was a few candles in each corner. I shivered.

" I want you to listen, and listen carefully. The only way for you to get your friend back, is for you to go back to your little defenseless camp. Leave us the chariot. There's no way your getting it back", said the man in a serious tone.

I heard Thalia growl.

"You wish! We are NOT leaving!", she screamed.

" Well. That's your choice. I guess all we can do here is kill the girl."

Thalia laughed. What was wrong with her?

I looked at her an understood. The monster who dragged her in was gone. She had killed it. We were still trapped. The man stared at her wide eyed.

I reached for my knife but couldn't reach it. My hands were tied behind my back by a monster. I grimaced.

I was shocked. I saw Thalia run to the man and attack. They fought back and forth. He slashed her arm and she scream. But she didn't give up. She aimed at his side but missed. She kicked him and punched him but she couldn't get him.

I saw him look at the monsters holding Andy and they nodded. I saw them grabb Andy by their claws and she screamed. I didn't see what happened. But then I gasped. They Stuck a knife through her side. She yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Andy!", me Ben and Percy screamed in unison.

She held her side and coughed blood. I saw still trying to fight, but all of the sudden the man hit her and she fell to the ground. To my right I heard Ben growl. He turned around and punched the monster. He unleashed his sword and fought it. He was crazed. He slashed at it and the beast howled in pain. His eyes looked furious. He stabbed in the stomach and it disappeared.

Ben turned around and raced toward the man. The man chuckled and moved aside. Ben ran towards him and hit him with his sword. While he fought me and Percy did the same thing he did. We turned around and grabbed our swords. The monsters gasped and we killed them furiously. I told Percy to help Ben and I ran to Andy. Thalia sat next to her chanting words in Greek to calm her down. I looked in my bag and found some Abrosia. She stared at the bottle and reached for it weakly.

She drank it slowly. Taking each gulp and tasting it. I took it away before she turned to ashes. Thalia sighed. I saw Andy collapse in Thalia's arms. I looked at the others and stared. Ben had his sword to the man's neck. He looked angry. Percy had him knelt down and he had his sword to his back.

The man shook trying to fight but then Ben stabbed him. The man screamed and fell to his side. His stopped. He was gone.

I closed my eyes. I hated seeing people die. Even if they were evil.

" Guys. We need to take Andy to came", said Percy. We nodded.

" I think you should go Ben. We can handle it", said Thalia. He wanted to protest but still nodded.

Once he was gone we left too. We Iris-messaged camp first though. We told Chiron what had happened and he nodded. He said it was up to us to save the world.

We were 3 hours away from California. Just 3. We walked in the rain silently. Nobody felt like speaking.

We saw a cab past by us and we ran towards it. The man stopped when he saw us coming and nodded. We got in and felt the warm air conditioner. Outside was freezing. It felt like the North Pole. Not that I've ever been there.

I sighed. I felt my self losing consciousness.

_In my dream I was back in the hotel. But outside. The one in California. The woman was now in a clearing. Probably a little park in front of the hotel._

_I noticed lost of monsters were there. It looked like a sea. She yelled at them but I couldn't hear. I looked closer and saw the chariot. It was next to her. It glowed. Some monsters stared at it. I still couldn't hear. _

_Then my dream changed. I was in Mount. Olympus. _

_The gods yelled at each other and Apollo looked furious. He eyes looked like fire. I guess the other Gods weren't being helpful. _

" _We mustn't loose faith! We must hope those demigods retrieve it before all light that is left vanishes", said Hera trying to calm everyone down._

" _She's right. We must have faith in them," said Hestia._

"_We must."_

I woke up panting. I was still in the cab. Percy and Thalia looked around. There was lights everywhere. It looked amazing but we weren't in the mood to gaze.

"Annabeth. Get some sleep", whispered Percy.

"I just did."

"Yeah well it's going to be a long ride."

" I think I can manage to stay awake for a few more minutes.", I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. I waited a few minutes and notice his breaths getting even. He was asleep.

I looked outside my window and sighed. I thought of what Hestia had said. She was right we had to get it back. We had to.

" _We must." _Her words rang in my ear. With that I closed my eyes and fell in deep sleep.

**Well that's it for today. Poor Andy. Will she get better? Will they get the chariot back? What will happen to Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth? Review!**

**Musci4evaxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth? Annabeth!", someone screamed in my ear.

I opened my eyes and found Thalia and Percy staring at me. I looked around and saw the cab had stopped. We were here.

" Annabeth? What the Hades is wrong with you?, asked Thalia.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Let's get going."

We paid the driver, and got out. It was really hot, which surprised me because back in Nevada, it was freezing. I looked around and couldn't find any hotels.

"Where exactly are we?", asked Percy.

Oh My Gods. I hope we aren't lost. This can't happen now.

Thalia sighed. "I guess we got out in the wrong place. We should walk for a while trying to see if we find the same name as the other hotel in Nevada."

We walked around looking for the hotel. It was around 8:00 o clock. . I breath in and my stomach growled. I haven't eaten in almost a day. The air filled with a delicious aroma. It smelled like bread and cakes. We had no money. Only Drachmas. I hardly doubt they were worth anything in the mortal world.

We kept on walking until Thalia hissed. She sounded really annoyed.

"We are obviously going in the wrong direction! I think we should separate. I know it sounds stupid but we all have enough Drachmas to Iris-message each other if we found the place or if there's trouble.", she said.

Percy and I looked at each other. It wasn't a good idea, but if we wanted to get the chariot back we had to go our separate ways to look for it.

I nodded and headed to a different direction. The wind howled in my ear and I shivered. How come it was hot a while ago, and now I'm freezing?

I walked and walked and I felt my legs buckle under me. I sat down and breathed trying to catch my breath. I stood up and walked straight. I don't know what was wrong with me. I felt dizzy and I kept on going from side to side. My vision was getting blurry.

Then I smelled it. I covered my mouth and nose and leaned to a wall. Monster poison. I started getting sweaty even though it was cold.

I heard hisses and growls inside a little parking lot. I didn't feel that dizzy since I was covering my mouth but I still felt tired. I walked slowly inside the area. I looked around. This place was horrible. It smelled awful and it was full of machines with gas in them.

As I looked closer I saw a bunch of _Dracaena and Empousa _hissing at each other. But where did the poison come from?

This place was nothing alike compare to the place in my dream. I slowly backed away but I felt someone or some_thing _behind me.

I turned around and gasped. It was huge snake, the size of a tank. When it hissed poison spilled out of its mouth. I stared at it and ran the other way. I turned around and found it chasing me. And wouldn't you believe how fast it was.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me and focused on getting away. I would have fought it but this thing was huge. I wasn't scared, but if the poison fell on me I would die. I needed to save my friends and family.

I felt something hot behind me and but I didn't turn around. If I did I would surely get trapped. I ran and ran but then I felt something grab me. I turned around and gasped. The snake , with its big mouth had grabbed me. I grabbed my sword and swung. I hit its eye and it growled. It let go of me and I landed on my back. I winced in pain.

I got up ready to run but it stepped on my leg. I screamed. It was so heavy I felt as if my leg was being snapped. But I didn't feel any broken bones. It was just the pressure. It hissed at me and I decided to act stupid.

"Wow! What a nasty breath you got! Ever though about a mint?"

It growled furiously at me. I needed to distract it so I could kill it without it noticing.

" Why so pissed? Can't stand the truth?"

It was so mad that it grabbed me and through me roughly to the ground. I screamed. My arm was burning. It was probably nothing, but it burned badly. I looked at my arm and found a cut. It wasn't that deep but it hurt like Hades.

It's red eyes glared at me. I came closer and hissed. I smelled the poison. It was so strong that I had to cover my nose and mouth. My eyes watered because the smell was just too horrible.

I looked for my sword but found it all the way behind it. I stared at the snake. I had to think of something.

But before my brain could even think another though, the snake leaped at me. It was so big that a shadow crept over me. I stood up and tried to run but it fell right next to me. It grabbed me by the mouth and I felt it's poisonous mouth about to bite me.

I closed my eyes, thinking of what to do. But I never felt it bite me. I felt the ground under me feet. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was gone. The only thing left was yellow dust. I looked up and found Percy sweating like crazy.

I smiled at him and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I felt so warm in his arms. I smiled.

"Are you alright, Wise Girl?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, hero.", I said smiling.

He grinned at me.

We couldn't sit there and wait, we had to look for Thalia.

We found her running through a park. I stopped. It was the same park I had seen in my dreams.

We called for her and she turned around.

" I found it!", I hissed. The hotel looked like new, its bright windows the glowed in the dark and it's name shining under the stars glow.

We walked to it and reached for the door. The inside was nothing like the outside. It smelled horrible. It was so dirty that every time I breath I smelled dust. I heard Percy cough and saw him cover his mouth.

I reached for my duffel bag and turned on my flashlight. It looked so gross and dirty, it was revolting.

Then I stopped at something. I saw a disgusting spider crawling in the wall. My eyes widened and I gasped. Percy must've noticed because he grabbed my hand.

"It's alright Wise Girl."

I sighed. I looked away from it and walked as far away from it too. We climbed a long stair case and then I remembered the same hall from my dreams. I heard noises coming from the a door and we stopped.

Thalia open the door slowly and peeked inside. We looked too and saw a room similar to the one we were in at the other hotel. The difference was that this was 10 times bigger. A bunch of monsters stood there. Making growling sounds that sounded like they were agreeing with something. I turned my face to the left and saw the woman.

She looked the same. I looked closer and saw the chariot. It was glowing right there and I heard Thalia gasped. I knew we couldn't go in and fight all those beats off. It was just 3 of us. We had to think of something.

We closed the door and I saw Thalia Iris-messaging someone. It was Artemis.

She waved her hand through the mist and looked at us seriously.

" Artemis is sending some huntresses to help us out. I told her about the woman and she told me she is very powerful. The only way we can defeat her is to work together. I think this is when the part of the prophecy "_Water and Wisdom must uncover it hand in hand" _comes in.", she said.

Percy and I looked at each other. We nodded knowing what we had to do.

We turned around and sat. Sat there waiting for the huntresses. I, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, was going to defeat that woman. No matter what I had to do I will defeat her. Me and Percy will work together like we use to and save the world again.

I smiled and faced my friends.

" We'll do this. I know we can. They can't stop us. We saved the world once and we'll do it again."

And for once in a real long time I was sure of it.

**Yay for Percy. He saved Annabeth once again. If anybody has questions, I'll answer them here. Thank you and don't forget-review!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

We waited a few minutes until the huntresses arrived. When we saw them, we got up and explained to them what was going on inside that door.

The nodded as if they understood. I was a little worried. I knew we couldn't just march in there and fight all of those monsters off. But we had to. We needed to retrieve the chariot.

I looked at Thalia and she ran straight to the door. All the monsters stared at us and got ready to fight. I looked over at the woman and found her glaring at us.

"How dare you march in here and interrupt our meeting! If you're here to take the chariot away from us you will NOT succeed.", she growled.

"You don't know that! We have our friends with us! We will BEAT YOU!", screamed Thalia. I never seen her like this. It was scary.

The woman laughed a raspy laugh. It sounded like claws on a board. I even saw some monsters cover their ears.

" How will a bunch of useless, annoying, demigods beat me and my army?"

I clenched my first. "We aren't useless!" I looked over at Jamie Lynn. " At least we don't betray our friends! You do know Andy got hurt? And it's all thanks to you!"

Jamie gasped. She turned to the woman but then she shook her head. She glared at me and that made me furious. Didn't she care if her best friend got hurt? How heartless.

I saw Percy shake his head angrily. Probably thinking the same as me.

"If you don't want any of your others friends to get hurt, go back to your camp and leave us the chariot", said the woman.

"No way! We came all the way here to get it back and we aren't turning back!", I screamed. I was shocked at myself. Where did all this anger come from?

" Very well. If that's the case attack!"

Once she said that all the monsters turned to us and ran. We ran towards them and unleashed our swords. There was at least 80 huntresses here. I knew we could beat this.

A snake woman leaped at me and I hit her with my sword. She hissed at me and I glared at her. Her claws tried reaching for my sword but it was no use. I moved to the side and stabbed her. She turned to dust.

I looked over at everyone else and saw them fighting furiously. I turned around and fought a bunch of hellhounds. They tried to bit me but I turned around and ran the other way. They looked around for me but I jumped on their back. I stabbed them and I felt them disappear.

Percy was fighting amazingly. I knew he had the Achillies heel, but he was invincible. Not a single scratch. I smiled but then remembered why I was here. I ran to a bunch of telekhines attacking a single huntress. I saw them hit the girl and she screamed and fell to the ground. I was going to help her but the monsters ran to me. I felt one of them scratch my leg and it burned. I greeted my teeth to keep me from screaming. I used my sword to hit a telephone who was close to me. I stabbed in the eye and it disappeared.

Once I was done I checked my leg. The cut was short but a little deep. I couldn't let this keep me from killing the monsters. I noticed Jamie Lynn watching us. She looked at me and nodded. There was some huntresses who got hurt. There were about 50 left. The monsters were almost gone too.

I needed to make Jamie change her mind. I ran over to see.

"Jamie."

"I know. I know Andy got hurt. I'm pissed about that, but I can't do anything. This was my decision."

I glared at her. "You do know that if Apollo doesn't get his chariot back the world will get covered in darkness. You can't survive that. Nobody will. Do you really want your family, friends, the whole world to die?"

She looked at me for a few seconds. " I'm not chancing my mind."

I was furious. I grabbed my sword and attacked. She fought back and I noticed she was a skilled fighter. We fought left to right left to right. I was getting tired.

I knew this girl wouldn't understand, but I fought her. I wanted to make her see sense. To help us defeat that woman.

I kept on fighting until I heard a piercing scream. I turned around and gasped. Thalia was laying on the floor holding her chest. I saw a pool of blood around her. I ran towards her and saw Percy do the same. I found Jamie Lynn next to me and she shook her head.

I looked in my duffel bag for ambrosia. There was barley any left. I handed it to Thalia and she drank it all.

" I'll be fine. Artemis might send someone to take me to camp though. Percy , Annabeth. It's up to you guys to save us all."

I nodded. I got up and looked at Percy. We had to keep on fighting. There was almost no monsters. Once we finished with them ,we could fight the woman.

This time I fought more fiercely. Nobody could hurt Thalia. NOBODY! I greeted my teeth and killed to hellhounds. I fought and fought like mad and I didn't even get tired. I was gonna to EVERYTHING to save my family and friends.

The huntresses fought as well. Every once in a while a huntress fell because she got hurt. When a huntress got hurt another would stop to help her friend.

There was just 12 of us.

The huntresses and Percy where each fighting the 11 monsters that were now left.

I went on to Jamie.

This girl had skills. I felt the burning of the scratches she gave me from her sword. They burned, but I didn't give up.

" Andy said you were her best friend. She misses you. Do you really want her to die?"

She looked at me and started slowing down. Her arms fell to her side and I saw tears roll down her cheeks.

" No. I don't want my best friend to get hurt. She was like a sister to me. Nobody else would understand me. Only her. She always knew how to cheer me up when I felt horrible. My parents always fought and when they did I always sneaked to her house. She would comfort me and tell me it'll be okay."

She sobbed. " She must hate me now. I'm the worst friend anyone could ever have. I thought that by helping this woman everything would get better. But it didn't. Andy almost got killed and I might too."

" No you won't. If you help us, we can defeat this woman. I know Andy doesn't hate you. You were an amazing friend. She really did look up to you. You HAVE to help us. It'll make Andy proud."

She looked at me and wiped her tears. She though for a while and nodded. She went off to help the huntresses.

Percy came to my side. "Are you ready, Wise Girl?"

I nodded. " Ready as I'll ever be"

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

Together we went to the woman, ready to fight her and save everyone.

**Well that was it. People I'm not getting that many reviews. I'm almost done with this story and if you want me to finish it I need at least 45 reviews. I just want to make sure people are actually reading it. Thanks to the people who review every chapter. I really really appreciated it. **

**Music4evaxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I'm unfortunately having writer's block. If any of you could give me some ideas I'll continue it and I need at least 50 reviews. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

The answer was obvious. If me and Percy didn't work together, we would lose. It was simple as that. I wasn't very worried about that though. Me and him have been through a lot together. This was just another thing we would beat.

I looked over at him and noticed his eyes were serious. O had to get my act together as well. I was going to need my battle strategies and wisdom.

" Seems like you two puny little demigods did make it after all. But it won't last for long. Once I'm through with you, I'll never give the chariot back to that idiot of a sun god."

" What makes you think your going to win?", I asked.

" Well it is pretty obvious. I have been walking on Earth for millions and millions of years. More than anyone else."

"Who exactly are you?", asked Percy.

"I'm am the one who gave you life. Who gave life to all. I'm am Gaea( I think that is how you spell it), Goddess of Earth."

My eyes widened. Nobody had heard of hear in a long time. But why would she steal Apollo's chariot?

As if reading my mind Percy asked exactly what I wanted to know. " Why would you steal Apollo's chariot?", he asked.

"To have what everyone wants and needs. Power."

"But you're powerful as it is. Why do you need more?"

"Because, daughter of Athena, the gods supplanted me. They overthrew me. I want to take revenge on them!"

" By stealing Apollo's chariot?", asked Percy. I wanted to punch him. Why did he have to make such a smart ass comment?

" Do not underestimate me, son of Poseidon or I shall crush you."

"Now now. Enough with this silly chatting. Why don't we get to the point where I kill you?", she asked.

I heard Percy take out Riptide and I took my sword out. It's time. I looked at Percy and he nodded. We were going to defeat it that's all it took.

The goddess laughed and lunged forward. I grabbed my sword and slashed at her. I hit her and she pretended to be hurt. She laughed and I saw the scar fade. How were we supposed to defeat her?

I saw Percy run towards her and fight. He fought hard. "Annabeth! Think of something! You're smart, I know yo can think of ways to defeat her. Come on Annabeth!"

I closed my eyes. I needed to think. And think fast. How do you defeat a goddess of Earth?

I looked over at Percy and saw him fighting will his all. He slashed, kicked, punched, and I saw him try to control the water.

Water. That's it! Water can make dirt turn into mud. If only Percy were able to sense some water around here, we could defeat her.

"Percy! I got it! You need to try and control the water!"

"What?"

"Just do it Percy. I'll fight her from here. You do what I told you!"

The woman smirked at me and I glared. I ran to her and fought her back and forth. All I needed was to distract her.

"Annabeth! I can't find any stream, river, lake, or anything!"

"Percy! You have to try!"

"Bu-"

"Ahh!", I screamed. I felt pain run up my stomach. It hurt like a bitch.

"Annabeth!"

" I love hurting you idiots. There is no way you will defeat me yourself, Jackson."

I grabbed my sword and tried to swing at her, but missed.

" Stop trying girl. You are done."

She brought her sword up stabbed me in the leg. I screamed.

I put my right hand in my leg and tried to cease the pain. It wasn't working.

" You shall now meet the depths of Tartarus." She was about to stab me again when I heard a rumble. I looked behind her and saw a huge wave.

The goddesses eyes widened and I heard Percy yell. "Nobody hurts Annabeth!"

He moved his hand and the water followed his movement. The water lunged towards the woman and hit her. I couldn't see what was going on. It was all getting blurry.

I heard screams and I tried to keep my eyes open. I could barley make Percy's footsteps.

"Annabeth! Oh my Gods! Annabeth, can you hear me? It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright." I felt his tears touch my face. He held me tightly and I wanted to hug him, but my body wouldn't respond. "Annabeth", I heard him whisper. That's all I heard because then I blacked out.

Percy's POV

I saw Annabeth's eyes closed. No. She couldn't die. I won't let her. She still had a lot ahead of her. I looked behind me and saw little piles of mud. At least we defeated her.

I knew someone who would help me. I should call the huntresses, but I needed a faster way.

I whistled many times until I saw my old friend Blackjack fly in.

"_Hey Boss. Oh man. Poor Annabeth."_

"Yeah. I need you to take us to camp immediately."

"_Um.. Boss. Aren't you forgetting something."_

"What?"

" _The chariot, boss."_

" Oh crap. I forgot. How are we going to take it back?"

" _Don't worry boss, I'll take Annabeth to camp and I'll call some of my friends to help you take it to Olympus."_

I nodded my head. " Thanks, Blackjack." I waited a few second until a white pegasi appeared next to him. I thanked them and he flew off with Annabeth.

"Well.. Our job now is to return the chariot."

The horse made a sound that I took as a yes. He was probably not in the mood to talk.

It would have been smart to just ride the chariot, but I didn't want to take my chances. I was not in the mood to get burned by the sun god.

The horse, whose name I forgot, grabbed the chariot like they would have done in the old times. I sat on his back and we flew off.

_Hold on, Annabeth. We're almost there._

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was kind of busy and I had writer's block. Review! And Happy Halloween!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

The cold New York air blew past me. I held tightly to the horse and waited until we landed. Finally, I thought.

I was surprised that the man at the desk didn't look at me like I was crazy when I told him I needed to go to the 600th floor. The song ' Staying Alive' played and it made me nervous. Was Annabeth alright? What if she didn't make it to camp? I shook my head. I could trust Blackjack.

Once the doors opened I took a deep breath and made my way towards Olympus. I noticed it looked very different. Last time I was here, it was getting destroyed by Kronos. I guess Annabeth did a fantastic job. I smiled sadly hoping she would be okay.

When I entered I noticed all the Gods were there. They eyes made me a little uncomfortable.

" Percy Jackson", said Zeus. His loud voice sounded like a boom. It kind of gave me the creeps.

I heard him grunt. I guess I forgot they could hear your thoughts.

" So.. I can tell you were able to retrieve it ", said Apollo.

I nodded. " Thalia and Annabeth too. The huntresses helped us as well. So did your daughter, Andy."

He nodded. " I am well informed. I should be proud of her."

Maybe he already found out she got hurt because he look a little bit uncomfortable. I bet she was already alright, being a daughter of Apollo and all.

I looked over at my dad and he smiled at me. " Good job Percy."

I smiled back. I was glad my dad was proud of me. Most gods wouldn't care that much but my dad did. I was satisfied.

" Percy Jackson" I heard a female voice say my name. I could only guess who that was.

I bow down. " Lady Athena."

" I already know what you did with my daughter. It doesn't please me. At all", she said coldly. I gulped. I forgot about Athena…

" If my daughter doesn't get well, you will be held responsible."

" Athena, my son isn't responsible for it, and you know it."

" He could of-"

" Enough!", yelled Zeus.

She glared at me and turned away. I sighed.

" Very well, Percy Jackson, you have done very well.", said Apollo. I nodded. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. I needed to see Annabeth.

" Fine. You may leave now", I heard Zeus say.

I nodded and I made my way slowly out of there.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't move. Was I dead? I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. It was almost impossible.

Even though I couldn't see, I could hear. I heard many voices and I tried to make out who it was.

" Why doesn't she wake up Chiron?", somebody asked. I'm guessing Thalia.

" I know dear. But the cut was a little deep. She is just resting. The ambrosia will help though."

" Did you give her any yet?", I herd Andy ask. I wasn't surprised that she was well.

" Yes. We did. But I think we should give her just a little bit more."

Where was Percy? Did he make it back? What if he got hurt? My thoughts were driving me crazy. I wanted to wake up. Where was he?

I then felt something cold enter my throat. It tasted like cookies. Yum. It was probably the ambrosia. I'm glad. Hopefully it helps me wake up.

I tried moving my eyes and it was still a little difficult.

" She's moving!", yelled Andy.

I fluttered my eyes open and the white light hurt. I looked around and found some of my friends here.

" Annabeth thank gods your alright."

I smiled.

" Annabeth!", I heard someone yell. I turned my head a little and smiled.

" Oh Gods! I'm so glad your alright!", he said.

" Thanks Percy.", I said.

" For what", he asked confused.

" You saved us again. You killed her and returned the chariot."

He rolled his eyes. " You helped a lot. Without you telling me what to do, we would both be dead by now."

I laughed. " Idiot SeaweedBrain."

He chuckled. I noticed all my friends were gone. I blushed a little. They probably wanted to give us space.

" I was really worried. I thought I would be late and not see you."

I smiled. " Well, here you are."

He grinned. " Thank the Gods."

He then looked at me and got up.

" What is it?', I asked.

" Nothing. I have to do something important."

I nodded. " Bye."

Once they left me go I went to my cabin. I ran and fell on my bed. I sighed peacefully. I missed this place.

" Annabeth!"

I got up and felt all my little siblings ran to me and hug me.

" We thought you were gone!", they cried.

" Don't worry. I'm right here."

" That's great. You won't leave again right?" they asked.

" No, I won't."

" Good."

" Annabeth.", one of my sisters said.

" Yeah?"

" We really are glad you are back."

" Thanks. I'm glad too."

" By the way, Andy was looking for you. You should go."

I nodded. I got up and ran towards the arena.

" Hi Andy. You wanted to talk to me?"

" Ya. Annabeth I ant to thank you."

" For what?"

" You helped me a lot. You made Jamie see sense. I'm so glad she's back."

" Jamie's here?"

" Yep." I looked to my right and found Jamie smiling.

" I told you so.", I said.

" Huh?"

" You two are always going to be friends. All you had to do, was see that we do care about you. The evil ones don't."

She nodded. " Thanks Annabeth. You sure are Athena's daughter. I grinned.

I went over to the pavilion and grabbed my food. _" Thanks mom. Thank you for helping me out."_

" _No Annabeth. It was you the whole time. You wanted to save everyone, your wisdom helped all of us."_

I smiled. I was glad she had talked to me. It lets me know that she cared.

I ate quickly and ran over to the lake. Andy had told me Percy was waiting for me.

" Percy?", I asked.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, knowing who it was.

"Hey wise girl."

"Sea-"

I stared.

" Percy? What happened to your eye?", I asked.

He laughed. " Rachel."

His right eye was purple and bruised. That girl was crazy.

" What happened?"

" Well.. I was going to look for her and tell her I was going to break up with her. I was hoping she would understand. But before I said anything, I saw her kissing Ben and well that kind of helped."

" Then.. Why did she hit you?"

" I asked her what was she doing and she started accusing him. Of course I didn't believe her and I broke up with her, which ended up with this.", he said pointing at his eye.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. " I always knew she was crazy."

He chuckled and grabbed me bye the waist again.

" I love you, Annabeth", he whispered.

" I love you too, Percy."

He kissed me sweetly and gently. I smiled against his lips. Everything was perfect now. Just like it should have been.

**Yay! Rachel is gone! Anyways, next chapter is the last. Should I make a sequel? What should it be about? Review and tell me!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own PJO or the song.**

Annabeth's POV

These last few days have been nothing but amazing. I have everyone I need with me and everyone is happy as well.

I might sound like a love sick girl, but I love Percy more than ever. He is just so sweet. I'm actually starting to feel like his Wise Girl again.

" Annabeth!", yelled Percy.

" What?"

" We have to get to the sing a long. Tonight they are giving us another bead for our camp necklaces."

" Oh yeah!"

" Come on Wise Girl."

We ran together and sat down. I felt his arms wrap around me and I smiled happily. I put my head on his shoulders and listened as the Apollo campers singed.

I heard Percy singing along and I laughed.

" What? I thought I was singing amazingly."

I rolled my eyes.

" What? Can't stand the truth?", he said jokingly.

" Jerk!", I said laughing. I punched him playfully and he pretended to be hurt.

I went back to listening and smiled. It was a song from " Paramore". For some reason, it reminded me of Percy. As I grew up I told myself that I didn't want to fall in love. Ever. Then Luke came and betrayed us. But when I met Percy, I decided that I was wrong. He was the only exception. I listened quietly and smiled.

" _But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality _

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you are leaving me in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

The song finished and we clapped. I looked at Percy and found him staring at a little box. I was about to ask when he looked at me and said it was nothing. I guess I'll have to ask him later.

Chiron told us to come up and get our beads from cabin order. When it was Athena's turn I went up and he handed it to me. I smiled. It was yellow and had a golden chariot on it. I held it on my palm and smiled to myself. This was something that I would always keep to remind myself about everything.

I was going to look for Percy, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed and went into my cabin. I laid down and fell in deep sleep.

* * *

Thankfully, I was dream free last night. I got up and took a quick shower. I grabbed my shorts, my camp t-shirt, and some sneakers. I got dressed and ran our the door.

I walked over to the arena and practiced with Clarisse. Shockingly, we became friends. She wasn't so bad.

While I fought her, I tried to looking for Percy but noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight. I was starting to get a little worried. Last night he disappeared and before that I noticed he was looking at that box alot. I wondered what it was.

I heard the lunch bell ring and I walked slowly towards the pavilion. I grabbed my food and prayed to my mom. I looked in the Poseidon table and nothing. Where was he? I was getting a little annoyed.

" Annabeth!"

" Oh, hey Thals."

" Hey. Anyways, Percy is waiting for you at the beach."

Why? I asked myself confused. Was something wrong? I guess I was going to have to find out myself.

I walked to the beach and saw him staring at the ocean. He was whispering to someone. I walked closer and saw he was Iris-messaging his dad. There was definitely something wrong.

" Percy?", I asked.

He turned around. " Oh hi Wise Girl."

" Hi. Where were you at lunch and last night?", I asked.

" Oh. I was just thinking."

I nodded. " You wanted to talk to me?"

" Yeah. Can we walk?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand.

We walked without saying a word. He looked straight ahead.

Without me noticing, we walked into his cabin. I sat on his bed and finally asked, " Alright Percy. What is going on?", I said irritated.

Instead of answering me, he kissed me. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. I felt his arms go around my waist and he held me tightly.

When we pulled away I smiled at him.

" Annabeth?", he asked.

" Yeah?"

I saw him get down on one knee and stare at me.

" I love you Annabeth. A lot. Ever since I met you when I was twelve you have been my best friend. You were always there for me and helped me out. Even when I was acting like a SeaweedBrain. When I took a dip on the River Styx the person who kept me alive was you. You made me strong and happy. When you joined the huntresses, I thought I was going to die. I missed you so much and when you saw me with Rachel, I thought you were going to hate me. I was really stupid. Annabeth, I love you. So much. And what I'm trying to say is.. Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?"

I stared at him. Did he just ask.. What I thought he asked?

" An answer would be great.", he said.

I threw my arms around him. " Yes!", I yelled. I felt tears stream down my eyes. I was probably acting stupid, but I was so happy. I was going to marry Percy!

We pulled apart and I noticed something. " What about our parents? They would never agree to this."

" I know. That's why I was talking to my dad. He said I had all his support and that he would try to talk with Athena."

" My mom? Talking to your dad?", I asked.

He laughed. " I know, shocking."

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him.

He grabbed me and kissed me again. It was sweet and passionately at the same time. He rubbed his hand on my back and I smiled against his lips.

" I supposed we should tell our news", he said when we pulled apart.

" Yea." I agreed.

He grabbed my hand and we left his cabin.

I smiled happily. My life was perfect. I had Percy, and that's all that mattered. I'm so glad that I came back. That it wasn't goodbye two years ago.

We walked slowly towards our friends ready to tell them our news.

**The end! Yay! I think it wasn't such a good ending. Well this was my my first story ever, so I wanted to ask you guys:**

**Good: ?/10**

**Bad: ?/10**

**Tell me in a review and if you could tell me what if I should do a sequel that would be great. By the way, tell me what you WANT to see on it. Thank you!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	17. Important! Sequel!

**AN/ Hey everyone! The sequel for " Is This Goodbye" is now up! Go check it out. Thank you!**


End file.
